Como Antigamente
by liv.darkladie
Summary: Mana e Gackt... como antigamente[pós Malice Mizer]


Como Antigamente...

**Autora:** .DaRk LaDiE

**Beta:** Pandora N. Black betou para mim

**Nota da autora:** dedico a todas as fãs do Mana-sama, principalmente a **Potty** viciada em HP, ao **Archie** um cara mtu simpático e esclarecedor e a **Pandora** q me foi de grande ajuda betando pra mim!!!

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens não me pertencem, eles pertencem a... eles mesmos XD já que são pessoas de verdade e ex-integrantes da banda "Malice Mizer"

* * *

"Exclusivo, o maior cantor de todos os tempos, Gackt-sama, tira férias... num hotel, bem no meio de uma ilha do Pacífico!" 

Era o que pronunciava o apresentador de um dos maiores programas sobre a vida das celebridades japonesas.

Gackt estava sobrevoando milhares de quilômetros, acima do mar, em seu jatinho particular, enquanto assitia o tal programa em pa-per-view, pelo laptop.

- Kuso! -exclamou, tirando os fones de ouvido e fechando o aparelho- Como será que essa informação vazou?

x

- MAS O QUEEEE!!! -gritava o gerente do hotel, enquanto seus empregados corriam de um lado para o outro preparando as coisas para a chegada do cantor pop (venhamos e convenhamos aquilo que ele canta, tah mais para pop que para rock).

- O que o senhor ouviu, Gackt-sama, chegará em algumas horas! -disse-lhe um dos empregados.

- VOCÊS SÃO IDIOTAS OU SÓ ESTÃO FINGINDO MESMO? -perguntou ainda descontrolado- Por acaso se esqueceram que ELE também está hospedado aqui...

Por um segundo, todos que estavam no salão principal do hotel pararam e se encararam. Tinham realmente esquecido a presença de Mana-sama no hotel, afinal ele era tão quieto, saia somente a noite, era quase como se não estivesse ali.

- Mana-sama é muito silencioso e ele sai apenas a noite; Gackt-sama com certeza nem vai nota-lo! -falou uma camareira, fazendo com que todos se acalmassem e voltassem lentamente aos seus serviços.

- Ok! É só uma questão de não deixa-los se cruzarem pelo hotel; é um lugar grande! E com um pouco de sorte... -raciocinou o gerente- Agora! -bateu palmas- sejam rápidos todos vocês, Gackt-sama está para chegar!

x

Gackt entrou calmamente pelo hotel, falando pelo celular com seu empresário que, pelo jeito, já tinha sido demitido; usava óculos escuros e tinha uma expressão que denunciava seu estado irritado. Passou pela portaria e, após assinar a ficha, pegou as chaves do quarto.

Como era bom estar em paz, longe das cidades movimentadas do Japão, pensou enquanto se deitava na cama.Pouco a pouco seus olhos foram se fechando e a última coisa que ele ouviu antes de adormecer foi uma suave melodia, que lhe lembrou épocas muito distantes...

Acordou algumas horas depois, levantou-se, suado e cansado, olhou o relógio 01:46 a.m. Tinha sonhado com algo que ainda lhe doía recordar, como os quatro anos que passara num grupo chamado "Malice Mizer" e de como sentia falta daqueles tempos, ainda sentia como se em seu coração houvesse um buraco. Mas o sonho em si não foi ruim, a pior parte foi o final, onde se lembrou de como deixara o grupo e de como passou a ser ignorado por um certo alguém e de como passou a odiar esse certo alguém...

- Mana... -suspirou passando a mão pela testa.

A relação entre Gackt e Mana sempre foi a melhor, Gackt quase sempre assumia o papel de porta-voz do amigo e para ele aquilo estava ótimo, mas com o tempo ele passou a desejar mais e a idéia de uma carreira solo já não parecia mais tão absurda.

Logo que Gackt viu que o Malice pretendia dar um tempo, foi o suficiente para colocar suas idéias em prática!**¹** Por vezes fraquejou ao ver quão distante dos antigos amigos havia ficado, porém quando as vendas começaram a aumentar e seu nome aparecer cada vez mais nas revistas, Camui resolveu enterrar o passado e começar uma nova vida, com um novo estilo, assumindo sua máscara de galã do pop.

- Kuso! -resmungou tentando parar de pensar- Eu vim aqui para relaxar, não para ficar pensando no passado -levantou-se da cama, vestiu uma roupa qualquer e saiu.

Gackt escolhera muito bem o hotel em que iria ficar e sabia muito bem que se localizava próximo a um vulcão adormecido, possibilitando assim a existência de águas termais, que era para onde ele se dirigia agora.

Caminhou de maneira rápida e silenciosa visando chegar logo ao seu destino, nem percebeu como os poucos empregados o olhavam e cochichavam entre si. Quando chegou a porta dos banhos e estava prestes a entrar, foi impedido por um braço.

- Mas o que...!? -exclamou confuso, olhando para o homem que o impedira.

- Sinto muito, senhor, mas o senhor não pode entrar... -disse o homem, que Gackt julgou ser o gerente.

- Mas por quê? -indagou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Porque este banho já foi reservado para uma pessoa, e ela não quer ser incomodada...

- Como assim reservado, pelo que eu saiba isso é um hotel e esse banho é para todos os hóspedes! -disse num tom sério, reunindo toda a sua indignação.

- Mas essa pessoa é uma pessoa muito importante, por favor Gackt-sama, evite confusões...

- Quem deveria pensar em evitar confusões é você, e eu vou entrar nesse banho agora, não estou nem aí para quem esteja lá dentro, e se você tentar me impedir amanhã mesmo saio deste hotel! -finalizou irritado, entrando e batendo a porta na cara do homem.

- Celebridades... -exclamou ele, cansado- espero que não se matem.

Gackt rapidamente se desvestiu e colocou a toalha branca em volta da cintura, não conseguia ver quem estava do outro lado, pois havia uma parede antes de entrar no local. Andou lentamente, pensando em quem poderia ser a outra pessoa que se encontrava lá, mas nem passou pela sua mente que iria vê-lo ali...

ELE estava la, lendo uma revista, os olhos azuis focados em alguma coisa que parecia muito interessante. O cantor parou de respirar alguns segundos, e quando ia falar algo, sua voz ficou muda, pois aqueles olhos azuis estavam focados nos dele. Mana franziu a testa e logo voltou para a sua leitura.

- Ah! Não! -conseguiu murmurar, fazendo o caminho de volta para a porta, mas ao chegar começou a pensar em como precisava urgentemente relaxar, e afinal Mana ainda o estava ignorando, ou seja, não iria reclamar de sua presença lá e muito menos atrapalha-lo.

Voltou olhando para baixo, decidido a ignorar o guitarrista, tirou a toalha da cintura sem o menor pudor e entrou na água. Logo todos os seus músculos estavam relaxados, Gackt pegou um papel, com a letra de sua nova música, mas pouco depois caiu no sono com os braços largados ao lado, apoiados na beira do ofurô.

Acordou sentindo, um leve toque em seu peito e um suave odor próximo ao seu nariz, era ele, Gackt sabia, mas nada fez para impedi-lo, afinal no fundo ele desejava esse toque mais que tudo, pois enquanto todos que conheciam o "Malice Mizer" achavam que eles eram apenas amigos e colegas de trabalho; o que acontecia entre eles era milhões de vezes mais intenso e profundo.

Sempre existiram aqueles que suspeitavam de seu relacionamento, mas, com sua saída da banda, todos, aos poucos, esqueceram. Até ele mesmo procurou esquecer, procurou substituir com outros corpos o corpo daquele que um dia já foi seu melhor amigo, daquele por quem daria a própria vida.

Ao sentir os músculos do vocalista se tensarem, Mana rapidamente recolheu o braço e iria se afastar, porém uma mão segurou seu pulso. Gackt puxou o corpo dou outro para si e falou quase em cima de sua boca.

- Por que está fazendo isso comigo? Quer me enlouquecer, Mana! -perguntou empurrando-o e ficando de costas, olhando a parede.

Mana guardou silêncio, porém estava prestando muita atenção ao ex-companheiro que em seguida voltou a se pronunciar.

- Eu estou a vários anos tentando te esquecer, Mana, enquanto eu sou um mísero cantor de pop(naum pude evitar XD), você continua tão altivo e poderoso como sempre, sem falar nenhuma palavra, mas mesmo assim todos te idolatram, e você apenas os recompensa com míseras sílabas e porta-vozes que mal sabem falar japonês, enquanto eu tenho que ficar cantando esse lixo! -jogou as folhas que se espalharam pelo chão, massageou a fronte com os dedos e fechou os olhos, porém voltou a abri-los, assustado, ao sentir como seus ombros eram tocados.

- Sua música é um lixo. -falou Mana, enquanto massageava os ombros.

- Cansou de me ignorar é? -perguntou, já se acostumando com as hábeis mãos.

- Não, mas como você está num estado muito deprimente vou te fazer o favor de trocar algumas frases com você... -disse descendo as mãos pelas costas dele.

- hmm -resmungou Gackt, tombando inconscientemente a cabeça para o lado, Mana também percebeu isso, mas não fez o menor esforço para se impedir de começar chupa-lo e lambe-lo.

Gackt estava sendo levado pelas emoções, a quanto sentia saudades daquelas mãos de daquela língua, que de tão prazerosas podiam pertencer a um Deus.

O guitarrista passou a apertar mais forte todo e qualquer pedaço daquela pele branca, chupou com força o pedaço descoberto do pescoço logo abaixo da orelha direita, suas mãos fizeram a volta e logo se emcontraram com o peito musculoso do cantor. Traçou as linhas dos musculos com a ponta dos dedos enquando ouvia a respiração do outro se acelerar, moredeu uma parte póxima ao ombro e sorriu enquanto guiava suas mãos até o mamilo do outro, apertando fortemente.

- Aah -Gackt não pode evitar, já que quando aquelas mãos tocaram aquela área, sentiu um arrepio que percorreu todo o seu corpo.

Mana deu um passo a frente, colando ambos os corpos, e continuou apalpando Gackt -Você continua do mesmo jeito, Camiu -sussurrou antes de mordiscar o lóbulo da orelha dele.

Gackt estremeceu, para logo sentir como uma mão descia até a lateral deu joelho, para logo subir tocando e apertando toda sua coxa- O-o q-ue você es-ta fazen-do? -perguntou com a voz rouca, quando sentiu a mesma mão fazendo a volta e parando na parte interna de sua coxa.

- Não é obvio, estou te exitando... -respondeu tocando a ponta do membro já exitado do vocalista.

- Mas porr q...aah -gemeu alto quando as mãos firmes o roderam, e uma lingua quente lambeu sua nuca.

- Porque eu quero... -respondeu, com a respiração ofegante começando a acariciar forte e rapido o membro do outro, que inconscientemente começou a mexer os quadris.

- Co-mo ahn antiga-mente aahn -falou entre ofegos e gemidos, até que foi trazido de volta ao mundo real, ao sentir uma coisa quente e dura na qual estava se esfregando, corou ao perceber o que era, mas não teve tempo de cessar seus movimentos.

- Como antigamente -repitiu Mana, fazendo com que sua outra mão, que estava cuidadosamente depositada sobre a cintura do loiro, escorregasse até poder apertar os firmes musculos de uma das nádegas, para logo continuar seu caminho pelo meio até encontrar a pequena cavidade.

- AAAH -gritou ao ser penetrado por um dedo- Ma-na o q-que vo-você pen-sa que est-a fazend-do? -perguntou se debruçando mais sobre a borda, sentindo suas pernas fraquejarem.

- Nada que você não queira... -respondeu penetrando-o com o segundo dedo, e começando a masturba-lo mais devagar, para que ele pudesse sentir melhor os movimentos de seus dedos dentro dele.

Gackt nada respondeu e procurou relaxar, logo estava mergulhado em ondas de prazer que o faziam se mexer mais brucamente enquanto ansiava pelo que estava por vir -Ma-mais... -pediu em meio a um rouco gemido.

- O que? -perguntou o guitarrista, com um sorriso malicioso.

- Mais, ah...

- Peça por favor, grite meu nome, Camui... -respondeu abandonado o membro do outro, para dar atenção ao seu proprio, enquanto o penetrava o mais fundo possível com os três dedos.

- AH onegai... Mana-sama ahn! -quase gritou enquanto elevava os quadris e separava as pernas.

- Como quiser -respondeu segurando a cintura e penetrando-o de uma vez, ofegou ao sentir-se dentro daquela quente e deliosa cavidade, que se contraiu deliciosamente com a sua invasão. Esperou uns segundos até começar com as rudes estocadas, se delciando com os gemidos emitidos pelo dono da voz mais sexy do Japão, enquanto se derretia em seus braços.

- Aaaahn -gemeu longamente, ao sentir como o guitarrista tocava um ponto de extremo prazer dentro de si.

Mana começou a estocar várias vezes no mesmo ponto provocando várias reações parecidas; estava quase em seu ápice e. pela expressão extasiada, Camui logo estaria lá. Moveu uma mão novamente até o membro inchado e gotejante e começou a masturba-lo.

Gackt chegou ao céu logo em seguida, com a dupla estimulação; foi um orgasmo tão forte que o fez perder a noção por um tempo, soltando palavras desconexas, voltou a realidade depois de sentir como, algumas estocadas depois, Mana despejava seu líquido quente dentro dele e apoiava a testa em seu ombro. Não percebeu quando ele saiu de dentro de si, pois tudo ficou escuro e ele foi obrigado a deitar a cabeça nos braços, sendo acometido por uma onda de sono...

Acordou algum tempo depois, uns trinta minutos, calculou, sozinho e nu dentro das água quente, olhou em volta, procurando o outro, suspirou ao não encotrar nada. Levantou-se e vestiu-se, desanimado, abaixou-se para pegar os papéis que estivera analizando, quando viu uma nota, escrita com uma letra diferente da sua: "_You can't foget me, you can't touch me... but you can love me!"_

- Como antigamente! -exclamou, com um leve sorriso triste aparecendo em seus lábios.

* * *

**Olá garotas(os), minha primeira fic nessa seção!**

**Já faziam uns meses que começei com a fic, mas só consegui terminar hj, eu sei que zuei um pokinhu com o Gacktu-san, mas não pude evitar, já que eu sou uma dakelas garotas malukas que axam tudo que o Mana-sama faz sexy e maravilhoso...**

**Bjokas a todos que leram e por favor deixem-me uma REVIEW, eh soh apertar o Go e escrever o que achou...**

**By:**.DaRk LaDiE 01/12/07

**¹ –** eu vi isso num site de j-rock, dizia que o Gackt não queria parar de cantar enquanto a banda queria dar um tempo, daí isso foi a gota d'agua pra que ele saísse...


End file.
